Cabinmates: After Hours
by The Last Moongazer
Summary: You've read the books, watched them go on quests and save the world, but do you know what happens when they go to sleep? Let's find out. Story adopted from Caramelight, who gave it to me as a result of a long hiatus and no inspiration.
1. Cabin 1: Zeus

**Hello, all! It's me, Moongazer.**

**I have adopted this story from my friend Caramelight, because she had no inspiration and didn't want to continue it. She was about to delete it, but I offered to adopt the story, repost it and give her credit, then continue it and finish it.**

**So here we are! The first three chapters are the ones Lotus wrote.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. If I did, then Bianca would never have died and Silena and Beckendorf would've survived at least until the impending war with the giants. And the story idea itself belongs to Caramelight. Except I came up with it first and she used the idea...so maybe not. I claim some rights too. XD But the first three chapters are hers entirely.**

* * *

It was a normal evening at Camp Half Blood. Torches illuminated the demigod camp and the last of the campers were scampering into their cabins.

Cabin One

"Turn the friggin' lights off!"

"I am, jeez!"

The newbie shuffled towards the light switch, his pink bunny slippers scratching against the cabin's wood flooring.

"Hurry up!" the similar voice demanded, a lack of patience in his voice and small rumbles coming from the voice's bed.

His bunkmate grumbled. "Don't fry me again. Dad wouldn't be happy."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" the newbie shrieked, his pink bunny slippers pounding harder and harder against the cabin floor, obvious that he could hear the impatience in the voice.

"Perpetrator!" someone accused, apparently annoyed that the young kid was being taken advantage of.

"What in the name of the gods does that mean?!" one of the campers called.

"Whatever it is, I sure as heck know that I am not one!" the voice pressed on.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well then prove that you aren't one!"

"How am I supposed to prove that I'm not one when I don't even know what one is?"

"Then how do you know that you aren't one?!"

"I just know!"

"How in the gods do you just "know" if you aren't smart enough to know what a perpetrator is?!"

"You're a little rat!"

"You mean a rodent that resembles a large mouse, typically having a pointed snout and a long, sparsely haired tail and some kinds have become cosmopolitan and are sometimes responsible for transmitting diseases? That kind of rat?"

The tension broke.

Pillows were flung, and campers were forced under their beds for safety. Screams and cries pierced the air whilst the main armies fought, their pajamas their only protection.

"BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORKKK. COME'ON SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE WORTH. MAKE 'EM GO UP UP UP. "TILL THEY SHOOT ACROSS THE SKY-Y-YYYYYY."

The fighting ceased and all eyes were on the half-naked figure coming out of the bathroom, singing in an extremely ear-shattering and out-of-tune voice.

His singing wavered and his gaze cowered down as he sensed the violence in the air.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY." He screamed, running out of the cabin, his towel dragging behind him.

The cabin mates snickered.

"LAMEEEEEEE." They chorused and began fighting again.

"You little fool!"

"Idiot, blockhead, dunce, dolt, ignoramus, imbecile, cretin, dullard, simpleton, moron, clod, nitwit, halfwit, dope, ninny, nincompoop, chump, dimwit, dingbat, dipstick, goober, coot, goon, dumbo, dummy, ditz, dumdum, fathead, numbskull, numbnuts, dunderhead, thickhead, airhead, flake, lamebrain, zombie, nerd, peabrain, birdbrain, jughead, jerk, donkey, twit, goat, dork, twerp, schmuck, bozo, boob, turkey, schlep, chowderhead, dumbhead, goofball, goof, goofus, galoot, lummox, klutz, putz, schlemiel, sap, meatball, dumb cluck." The boy recited, out of breath.

"ARGHHHHHHHH. That's it!" he yelled.

"What's 'it'?" the boy taunted, slightly smirking.

The door swung open.

"Everyone stop!" the head counselor shouted, his voice shattering the air. The campers hesitated, but one last fluffy pillow flew through the air and landed on the counselor's head.

"Who threw-" he was stopped by one of the campers, who threw himself at the counselor and they both fell helplessly to the ground.

"PIG PILE!" the camper shouted.

Everyone jumped and collapsed on the now limp counselor.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Cabin 2: Hera

**Here's the next chapter. I'm just going to post the three original chapters quickly, so I can get to finishing this adopted fic.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, and this chapter belongs to Caramelight.**

* * *

Cabin Two

Silence.

A light drizzle of rain speckled the roof of Hera's cabin as the sun disappeared under the forest horizon. The birds were settling down in their nests and all seemed to be well.

"Come on! Hurry up!" a raspy voice whispered.

The door of the cabin creaked open.

"I'm beginning to have second thoughts."

"But dad will be so proud!"

"Fine. But let's hurry up before they notice we're missing." Two young Hermes campers carefully stepped inside of the cabin.

"Whoa. This place is epic."

"Uh huh. Just wait until you see it." Large shadows of the two figures were cast on the walls and their voices echoed in the empty cabin. The two pairs of feet slowed as they reached the massive statue.

"You didn't tell me it was going to be this big!" The boy shoved his partner into one of the walls and groaned.

"Well, I'm sorry. What did you expect?" his partner growled. "Some teeny weenie idol that would fit in your friggin' pocket? Sureeeeeee."

The boy glared and tried to push the statue but had no luck, his feet slipping out from under him. He collapsed on the ground, clutching his ankle.

"Crap!"

"Klutz."

"You try falling on the ground." And so the camper did, falling on the ground and jokingly clutching his ankle.

"Ouchhhhhh. Ahhhhhh it hurtttsssssss." He mocked, smirking.

"I meant falling _unintentionally_." he scoffed, kicking him with his hurt foot and wincing.

"SEE?! You _are_ a klutz! Don't deny it!" his partner said between laughs.

"Well, maybe I like being a klutz!" he protested, desperately trying not to look hurt.

"Mmhm. 'Kay."

"I'm not kidding! I'm a klutz and I like being one!"

"I'd like to see you say that outside."

"Fine. I will."

"Sure."

"I WILL!"

The camper half ran-half hobbled outside, his foot dangling helplessly from his ankle.

"THAT MORON IS A KLUTZ AND HE KNOWS IT." The boy yelled, laughing.

It only took the camper inside the cabin a second to realize what had happened.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY!" he yelled, running out of the cabin and tackling the other boy.

It quickly turned into a fight, eyes bruised and half open. Grunts and groans came from the moving pile as punches and kicks were thrown.

Cabin One's door opened and in turn, the other doors opened as well. Campers crowded around the two, the feet of their pajamas muddy. It only took a minute for the camp to realize Cabin Two's door was open and the secret was out.

"Did you hear?!" whispers could be heard.

"What happened?"

"Cabin 11 tried to raid 2."

Laughs and giggles could be heard throughout the crowd and eventually a counselor tottered out of a cabin, still half asleep.

"Wha-?" his voice sleepy and confused. He shook his head a little and waded his way through the crowd.

"Coming through, coming through." He mumbled and came to the center of the crowd.

"Oh, Hermes, Hermes." He said, amusement in his voice. "You never fail to amaze me."

The counselor pulled the two apart, their faces bruised and sweaty.

"It was his fault!" they chorused, pointing at the other.

* * *

**And that, my friends, is chapter 2.**


	3. Cabin 3: Poseidon

**And here is chapter 3! This is the last chapter that my friend Caramelight wrote.**

**From next chapter on, all the writing will be mine.**

**Please please please please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or this chapter.**

* * *

Cabin Three

"This faucet won't freaking stop dripping! Someone help me!"

Feet shuffled along the cabin floor.

"Why can't you find it yourself? You _are _Poseidon's son, after all."

"Just do it," the voice whined.

Silence.

"Please...?"

"Grr. Fine." The older camper quickly stopped the dripping faucet.

"You better learn quickly. Very quickly."

The older camper gave him a glare and shuffled back to his bed.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"It won't stop!" The voice sounded agitated and a quiet and quick chuckle filled the cabin.

The faucet broke and sprayed directly into the young camper's face, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

Laughter broke out and the light quickly flickered on, causing moans and groans as the Poseidon campers covered their eyes.

"Turn the light back off!"

"I'm blinddd!" someone squealed.

"THE LIGHT."

"I'm wet," the poor camper said weakly, shivering with disbelief. "Someone h-help?" His teeth chattered.

"Someone turn the light off!" The voice became muffled as the boy dove under his covers for protection from the light.

The light stayed on.

A boy went and helped the young camper up, drying him off instantly.

"Jeez kid. Some Poseidon kid you are. I'm not sure if you're even a Poseidon."

Someone chucked a pillow at the light, trying to turn it off. Another started to sing something resembling a chant.

"Turn the light offfffff. Pleaseeeeeeeee. Turn it offfffffffffff." Someone joined in on the chant.

"SHUT UP!" a sleepy voice yelled. "Some people need their sleep!"

"Beauty sleep," someone teased. "You need your _beauty_ sleep."

"He needs it. He ain't pretty at _all_."

Laughter filled the air.

"Guys, stop fighting! You seriously need a chill pill."

"Chill pill? More like a chloroform gag."

"No, you need a chloroform gag," someone hissed back. "Tons of them."

"I can't find my teddy bear."

"I threw it away."

"NOOOO. MR. BEARRRR!" the voice wailed. "WHYYYYY?"

"I didn't realize people your age slept with teddy bears," the voice responded, amused.

"He's my only teddy bear!" the voice sounded broken and sad.

"Oh well."

"OH WELL?! That's all you say? No apology?!"

"Look. I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted."

'Whatever."

The fighting paused. Feet pounded on the floor as the bear-less camper reached the voice's bed.

"Ow!" a voice called out. "Get away!"

"NO! I WANT MR. BEARY." The boy punched the camper and kicked him in the gut.

"Dude! Stop!" someone yelled from the other side of the room.

Feet began to hit the floor as a few campers pulled the two apart.

"We'll get you another bear. It's fine."

The boy whimpered in protest, but quickly lay back down in his bed.

"Anyone want to help get another bear for him tomorrow?"

No one said anything.

"Anyone? Please? Come on guys..."

"I will..." someone muttered reluctantly.

"I will too," another said quietly.

"Good. Tomorrow afternoon we'll meet outside the cabin, okay?"

"Yup."

"Yeah."

The light flickered off.

"Crap. Light's out."

Everyone let out a groan.

"It was his fault! He turned it on!" A boy pointed across the room.

"No! What?! Me? I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You're so selfish!"

"STOP FIGHTING! SERIOUSLY."

"Leave me alone!" the voice growled. "I didn't do it."

"It was everyone's fault. Okay? No one turned it off."

Someone frowned.

"But I like drama!"

* * *

**And that's it for the third chapter. All the rest from here on will be my own writing.**


	4. Cabin 4: Demeter

**Well, here we go, the first chapter that I've written wholly by myself. Hopefully this is at least slightly humorous. There isn't a lot you can do with the Demeter cabin except for include as much plant information as is humanly possible.**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**And Caramel, you'd better review. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, and the story used to belong to Caramelight, but this chapter is mine.**

* * *

"Lights out in ten minutes!" the senior counselor called from her bunk bed.

"Aw, come on!" a camper by the window protested. "I'm still working with my plants!"

Someone snorted. "It doesn't take _that_ long to tell a geranium to close up for the night!"

"This one has a stubborn personality!"

"Will both of you _shut up?_" someone complained from the corner. "You know how delicate my dahlias are!"

"No, I don't, actually, since my baby shrub rose is far more delicate than your dahlias," a small girl piped up as she walked inside.

"You try dealing with infestations of slugs every week!"

There was a long pause, in which all of the campers contemplated the difficulties of raising dahlias in one piece.

"Finish up with your plants and get into bed," the counselor yawned after a while. "They'll go to sleep quickly once we turn the light off anyway."

There was a general scramble to climb into bunk beds, in which blankets were shaken loose, pillows were scattered everywhere, and plant pots were nearly overturned.

The lights were about to be turned off when a camper pointed at an empty bunk and screamed loudly, "Who's missing?"

"Shut _up_!"

"Quiet down!"

"My petunias are gonna wilt from all the noise!"

"Sor-_ree_," the camper snorted.

A small voice sounded in the silence. "Really, though, who's missing?"

"It's that newbie, I think. I dunno what happened to her."

"Didn't she grow poison ivy in someone's sneakers?"

"I thought she made poison sumac sprout in someone's bed."

"It was _ivy!_"

"Sumac!"

"Ivy!"

"Sumac!"

A camper interrupted. "For Demeter's sake, it was a clump of _nettles _in someone's _gloves_!"

Someone sighed. "Whatever it was, it was poisonous, and now Chiron's punishing her for it."

"Aw, come on!"

"What?"

"She made the best cupcakes, but she still has to frost them before I can eat them and now they'll be stale!"

"…do we care?"

"Yes."

"Do you like cupcakes?"

"Yes."

"Would you eat all of them?"

"Yes."

"Do you want some dirt in your mouth?"

"Yes—wait, _what?_"

Snickers erupted from everyone in the cabin.

"Lights out now," the senior camper said firmly. "No more funny business. If I wake up and find dirt in anyone's mouth—"

"Let's do that," someone whispered loudly.

"—then you will _all _pay the price. And for the sake of Mom's cereal, _please_ try not to sleepwalk any more. And try not to choke anyone with vines, either."

A resounding "Awwwwwwww" echoed around the cabin.

The lights finally flickered out, and the air was almost immediately filled with loud snores, which were soon stifled by a pillow flying through the air and smacking the snorer on the head.

The lights went on again as everyone began to argue.

"What was that for?"

"You were snoring louder than my dad!"

"Shut up! My moonlace is drooping already!"

"You want a thornbush shoved in your face?"

"Stop with the threats!"

"Lemme go back to sleep!"

"My geranium opened up again!"

"Arghhhhh," someone moaned, pulling her blankets over her head. "Here we go again."

* * *

**Yup, this is my attempt at humor. Who knows what the next chapter will be like?**

**Please review!**


	5. Cabin 5: Ares

**Here we are, another chapter! Hopefully this was a quick enough update for all of you. :D I usually take a really long time to update, but this story is pretty easy to write, so now we've got a chapter within a week. Cool, right?**

**This chapter ought to be interesting. Who doesn't find the Ares cabin funny?**

**A huge thank-you to everyone who reviewed, and I'll thank you even more if you review again. :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl. How would I own PJO if I'm not Rick Riordan, who is obviously a guy?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Finish setting your traps and get into bed!" the senior camper yawned, looking bored. "Honestly, it doesn't take _that _long to set a few explosives."

"Yes, it does!" a little camper complained as he set up rows of spikes.

A nearby camper looked over, curious. "Why are you setting those up by your _bed?_"

"Because of the thief!"

"What thief?"

"I always sleep with my dagger under my pillow," he wailed as he drove a spike into the ground, "but I woke up this morning and it wasn't there!"

The camper rolled her eyes. "Honestly. Any first-year Ares camper could have told you that the worst place to hide your weapon is anywhere near your bed or underwear drawer."

The spike-setting camper stared at her in confusion even as he strung a trip wire on the ground. "But I _am_ a first-year Ares camper."

A camper nearby snickered, dangling a rusty, dirty dagger from his fingers carelessly. "You idiot. You should know that weapons should be kept safe and clean."

The young camper snarled in frustration. "That's _it!_"

He lunged at the other camper, and both went down with a loud crunch and a lot of struggling.

The senior camper watched them. "All right now, break it up," he said easily, as if he couldn't care less. "Or else you're gonna have to go fetch food for everyone tomorrow for breakfast.

The tussling campers broke apart hastily. "I'm good," they chorused.

The senior counselor rolled his eyes. "You have two minutes to finish your traps and get into bed, all of you."

A general rustle followed as the Ares campers ran to finish up the traps and pile their tactics books carelessly in a corner while muttering about swordfighting techniques.

Within minutes, the lights were out, and the last few stragglers were getting into bed, when a yelp of pain sounded through the cabin. The camper limped backwards, hissed in pain again, and hobbled over to the senior camper, shaking him awake.

"Ummmm…are you still awake?"

"No," the camper grumbled, irritation evident in his voice.

"This is kinda important."

"Does it involve traps?"

"Uh, no…"

"Land mines?"

"No."

"Jagged, rusty blades?"

"No."

"Maiming or killing?"

"Well, not really, but…"

"Does it, in any way, shape, or form, involve painful and gruesome ways to die?"

"No, but—"

"Then it's not important. Go away." The counselor turned over and buried his face in his pillow.

The camper remained silent for a moment before tentatively saying, "It _does _involve blood…"

The counselor raised his head blearily. "Fine. What is it?"

"I cut my foot on a spike. It's bleeding."

The counselor groaned. "Go and get the medicine kit and bandage your own foot. It's outside, on the porch of the cabin."

The camper with the cut foot nodded, limping out of the cabin.

There was a loud _bang_ moments after.

The little camper with the spikes around his bed jolted upright. "What _was_ that?"

Another camper snorted, turning over. "Probably the land mines."

"Wait, _what?"_

"The _land mines_. We set those up today."

"Did he step on them?"

"Probably," another camper chimed in.

"You guys aren't concerned?"

There was a long pause.

"Nope."

* * *

**Ah, our wonderfully violent friends, the Ares cabin. I hope that was funny to you guys; I certainly had fun writing it.**

**Please review!**


	6. Cabin 6: Athena

**AAAAAAND I'm back with another update! Sorry this took so long. I ****_did _****warn you, though.**

**A huge thank you to all who reviewed. Please keep doing so!**

**Oh yeah! Caramelight made a cover for the story herself. What do you think?**

**This chapter is the Athena cabin. This ought to be...ah, ****_interesting_****...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, etc etc etc. This story now belongs to me, though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Curfew was always a curious sight in the Athena cabin. Undoubtedly, as mainly the smartest kids in camp, their nighttime activities would be somewhat different from the rest of the average (read: boorish) campers, as an Athena camper once had the witlessness to say to an Ares camper (the irony led to a saying around the cabin and a lot of ridicule for the camper).

His face still had a bruise where the Ares camper had punched him earlier.

Anyways, back to the cabin.

In one corner, the camper who had been punched by the Ares camper sulked, nursing his wounded ego.

"Can you believe that that egos-tigo-eto—"

"Egotistical?" another camper supplied dully, turning off the SmartBoard in the corner.

"—egotistical moron from the Ares cabin punched me?" the camper finished, angrily slapping an ice pack onto his face.

"Do we look like we care?" another girl in the corner snapped, carefully placing a book in a shelf.

"Well, all you care about is keeping this place all orderly and—"

"What's wrong with that?" she defended herself, gray eyes blazing.

"That's all you ever do!"

"Big mistake," a camper across the cabin snickered as the girl picked up a dagger lying nearby and threw it with deadly accuracy, the blade finally burying itself in the wall next to the injured camper's head.

"Hey! Do you want to _kill_ me or something?!"

"You asked for it!"

"Hey, guys," a shrimpy little boy with a book began. "How did the shrub get caught stealing?"

Immediate silence.

"It was surrounded by the _copse_!"

More silence.

The little boy peered uncertainly at his poker-faced siblings. "Um, guys? Get it? Cops…copse?"

A tall boy sitting on his bunk bed rolled his eyes. "Hey, kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The little boy stayed quiet for several minutes, during which the cabin was cleared of weapons and scrolls, bunk beds were pushed into the open spaces, and a general hustle ensued to get to bed.

_Thud._

"OWWWWWWWWW! STUPID FLKJDS-FKJDNSF-IT FLIPPING LDSKFJSD-A BOOKSHELF FELL ON MY FOOT!"

"No, we _definitely_ couldn't tell from all that racket," a camper muttered sarcastically.

"I was wondering what it was," another girl chimed in, rolling her eyes. "Obviously it _couldn't_ have been a bookshelf falling on someone's foot again, could it?"

"Hey, guys!" the little camper piped up again. "I got another joke!"

Sudden stony silence.

"What does a clock do when it's hungry?"

More stony silence.

"It goes back_ four seconds_!"

The little kid barely had time to duck as a book sailed over his head and hit the wall behind him.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" the tall camper snarled.

"Well, yeah, but—"

"But what?"

The little kid backed away slowly. "Um, nothing."

"Good."

"I got one you're actually gonna like, though. Why wouldn't the shrimp share his treasure?"

Groans echoed through the cabin.

"Here he goes again."

"Poor grammar. He should have said_ I've _got one blah blah blah. And he calls himself a son of Athena."

"His jokes are pathetic."

"Sorry excuse for an Athena camper."

"I'm with you."

"Why us, Mother? Why us?"

"My ears are melting, I swear."

"I can't share my 'treasure' now. It blew up with my brain."

"What 'treasure'?"

"My sanity."

The little camper delivered his final punch line. "IT WAS VERY SHELLFISH!"

"Oh, for the love of—"

"HEY!" the little camper screamed, banging frantically at the bars of the cage that held him suspended from the ceiling.

"Much better," a camper called, waving the offending joke book teasingly.

"Who knows, maybe I'll be able to retain some intelligence now," another girl snorted.

"I have a real Athena-worthy joke for you guys," the tall camper offered.

"Let's hear it. Jokes can't get much worse at this point."

"Point taken."

"M'kay," the camper said. "There are 10 types of people in the world: those who understand binary and those who don't."

He said no more as he went down under an angry mob of Athena campers.

"Hey!" he shouted indignantly as he emerged with ripped PJs and a bruise. "You're insulting my witty Athena brain!"

"Really," an Athena girl said dryly. "I wasn't aware you even _had_ one."

Snickers echoed through the cabin.

* * *

Up on the top bunk in the corner, the Athena cabin counselor rolled his eyes.

"Athena dimwits. If _I_ was the one telling jokes..."

* * *

**Hehe. ;D Such irony. Athena dimwits.**

**Please review!**


End file.
